


Save Me From Myself

by lokiwifewinchester



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Depression, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiwifewinchester/pseuds/lokiwifewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Avengers except Loki is left on earth in SHEILD's care. Tony takes to visiting him and gains Loki's trust. Loki then begins to tell Tony his side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> If it seems like it’s taking me a while to update then just comment telling me to hurry the fuck up, you’ll get an update quicker that way, I tend to get busy and push things back for later. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1  
Loki's POV  
I was thrust into the same cell that I had previously escaped from. After a moment, no doubt waiting to see if I would try and escape, the agents leave me alone to my solitude. I let a sigh escape me and sit heavily on the bed. I try not to move too much, after that green monster smashed me into the floor it's going to take a while to heal completely. I look up as I hear the hiss of the sliding doors. Walking in was Nick Fury, I allow a smirk to grace my features and prepare to deal with the man’s nonsense.  
"Loki still thinking you’re the boot? From where I'm standing you’re looking an awful lot like the ant now." Fury starts.  
"Why have you come here director? To gloat? To look down upon me in my time of weakness? I'll tell you that the gloating will get you nowhere, and this is hardly a time of weakness. You're better off going to your precious Avengers and making sure they don't slit each other’s throat now that I'm out of the picture."  
"Oh believe me Loki I'm not here to waste my time. I want you to answer a couple questions for me. First who were you working for? Thor said there must be someone, you couldn't have gotten that army on your own."  
"Like I would tell you anything. Why when I would gain nothing in return?"  
"Because life could be made a lot easier here for you if you cooperate."  
"Please director we both know you’re lying. Now leave me alone you will get nowhere here and like you said you don't intend to waste your time."  
The director stood there for another few minutes until he apparently lost interest leaving me alone again.  
*week later*  
It has been a week since one person has stepped into the room surrounding my cell. I know that by now most of my wounds are infected and I barely enough energy to stay awake much less heal them with the little bit of magic left in my system. The serious healing after the beating by the hulk had drained me almost dry and I am relying only on vapors. If I had some food I might be able to regain my strength and therefore my magic better, but I have yet to see any. I am just nodding off to sleep when the door opened with its signature hiss.

Tony's POV.  
"Sir Pepper is on the line. She seems quite insistent that you allow her entrance to the lab."  
"OK Jarvis fine let her in," I sigh and walk over to my cluttered desk, sitting down as soon as Pepper comes through the doors.  
"Anthony Stark I left a stack of papers on your desk to sign three days ago! I have yet to see one of those turn up on my desk." Pepper starts her voice heated, but she stops and looks at me before a look of understanding crosses her face, "Tony when was the last time you had a good night’s sleep?"  
"I don't know Pepper and don't go trying to make me either, I have the new suite to finish and then I have those papers you want me to look at assign. I'll be fine, don't worry I know that look on your face so just don’t." I reply rubbing my eyes and leaning back into my chair.  
“Sir sorry to interrupt but Captain America is here and is requesting to talk to you,” Jarvis informs me.  
"What the hell could he want? I mean what is it today? Bother Tony?" I rant while signaling Jarvis to let him in as well.  
Capsicle walks in with a frown prominent on his face. When he sees Pepper standing beside me he stops, "Is this a bad time? I really need to talk with Tony."  
"No I guess its fine I'll come back later," Pepper tells him giving me a look that told me this conversation was nowhere near over.  
When Pepper was gone it was another few minutes until the captain spoke. "Tony I want you to hack into SHEILD for me."  
I stared at him in shock. Goody two shoes wanted me to hack into SHEILD...."Why?"  
"I overheard two guards talking about a prisoner and how he wasn't going to be alive much longer if he didn't hand over the information they wanted, that he wouldn't be able to survive what they’re putting him through." He finishes and we sit in silence for another few minutes.  
"Okay Jarvis you heard the man find out who this prisoner is and what they are doing to him." I say motioning Cap into a seat beside me.  
"Sir the prisoner is a Loki Odinson, the file is describing certain types of torture. There is also videos that I can pull up...."  
"Pull them up Jarvis," I say hurriedly wanting to see the proof with my own eyes that Loki was still on earth.  
A video starts with what I immediately recognize as Loki laying in a heap on the ground. He looked okay enough, a little beat up, but other than that fine.  
"This video is from a week after the invasion," Jarvis supplies.  
A group of Shield Agents walk into the room and Loki looks over at them before laying his head back down on the ground and closes his eyes. One of the agents walk over to the panel and opens the door, while the rest walk inside. The door closes and then conversation starts.  
"Is there going to be another attack on earth from the Chitari?" The question is met with silence.  
"Who gave the Chitari army to you?" Again the question was met with silence.  
The guard asking the questions questers to the others and they pick Loki up and put him in a chair, strapping him to it. Loki doesn’t even have the energy to keep his head up and his chins rests on his chest.  
"I'll ask one more time, who is the leader of the Chitari and will there be another attack on earth?"  
After he is met with silence for a third time he motions again to the others and they bring out knives. The leader walks back giving the others a better access to Loki and they start carving into his flesh. Loki screams in pain but other than that he doesn’t put up a fight.  
All the videos are the same except with various types of torture. Nothing passing Loki's lips but screams or moans of pain. The captain and I both sit in shocked silence through all of them.  
"We need to help him." Cap says. It was an hour after the videos left the screen and we have sat in silence to trouble over what we had just witnessed to try and speak to each other.  
"Sir Director Fury is on the line he's calling in the Avengers."  
"Don't let him through just inform him Cap and I are on our way."  
I look over at The Captain and see the troubled look from earlier has returned. 

AT SHEILD HEADQUATERS  
We were all in our seats with the exception of Thor around what has become the Avengers official briefing table. Me and the Captain sharing looks across the table. The main door to the room opens and Fury walked in flanked by Hill.  
"We are sending most of our agents to a new faculty, but there is a problem we have a high security prisoner who we will be moving there after it is completed, I am putting the Avengers in charge of guarding him until the base is prepared.”  
“Who is the prisoner?” Hawkeye asked Fury.  
“Loki.”  
Everyone at the table went silent the others were shocked, captain and I just playing the part, so as not to raise suspicion.  
“So it is not a shock when you see him, he is quite banged up from causing trouble trying to escape, also he has been refusing to eat so he is skin is bone.”  
Oh so he is going to go with a lie is he. What can he not stomach what he’s been doing to Loki? I silently rant, while keeping my face neutral so no one can catch on to the fact I knew something. Fury talked some more about shifts and whatnot then he left leaving it to us to find out who will take the first shift and so forth.  
“I’ll take the first watch,” I say getting up and heading for the cell where Loki was.  
None goes to stop me too caught up in their own thoughts. When I get there Loki is passed out on the metal bed, laying on his side facing away from me. He’s been cleaned up, but still looked terrible. I watch him from the door for a while then I go over to the controls and open the door letting myself in to get a closer look. The closer I got the worse he looked. No matter how much they clean him up there’s no way they could make him look okay. He rolled over to where he was facing me and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw me he jumped back and fell off the bed. I go to help him back onto the bed but he stops me.  
“No leave me alone, please don’t hurt me, I honestly don’t know anything I promise.”  
“Hey, hey I’m not here to hurt you, is there any way I can help?”  
Loki looked over at me like I was crazy, before a look of suspicion came over his face and he started trying to crawl away, which had to be all kinds of painful. I don’t let him get far before I intervene. I grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him back onto the bed. He thrashed in my arms and I had to hold him down, trying to keep him from hurting himself more than he already was.  
“Let me go, I don’t know anything I swear! Let me go you insufferable man of iron!” He screamed.  
I held him down waiting for him to calm down and stop thrashing. It took a while but after Loki noticed that I wasn’t hurting him, and he must have tired himself out. He stopped and just lay on his back looking up at me.  
“Why are you here? If you’re going to torture me or question me then just get on with it!” He whispered closing his eyes. Looking closely I could see Loki was shaking, out of fear or fatigue, I don’t know maybe both.  
“I’m not here to hurt you, is there any way I can help?” I plead trying to get him to calm down.  
“How do I know you’re not lying?” He says opening his eyes to look at my face.  
“You don’t, but I hope you can choose to trust me. I really don’t want to hurt you I just want to help you.”  
Loki closed his then shook his head as if telling me yes, then opens his eyes, “Could, could you please get me something to drink? And maybe something to eat, nothing too much, just something small, I don’t think I would be able to handle much more.”  
I nod my head and start to leave the cell, “No please, please don’t leave me alone!” he screams out grabbing onto my arm with a firm grip.  
“Loki it’s going to be okay. I’m going to go get you something to eat and drink then I’ll be right back.”  
“No don’t I don’t want to be left alone, what if they come back, I don’t want to be alone when they do.”  
I sit back down by the bed and bring out my phone, “Hey I’m going to text Steve okay. I’m getting him to bring the stuff here so I don’t have to leave.”  
He nodded his head and closed his eyes, his breath evens out and he is asleep.  
I text Steve  
Hey grab some water and something light to eat.  
I put my phone back in my pocket and watch Loki as he sleeps, waiting for Steve to come with what I asked.  
It took a while but Steve finally brought some water and crackers with some grapes as well. I get up and undo Loki’s grip on my arm. I meet Steve at the door to the cell and grab the food and water away from him and set it beside Loki before walking over to the controls to talk to Steve.  
“So has he told you anything?”  
“No not besides screaming at me not to hurt him. When I got him calmed down and convinced at least somewhat that I’m not going to hurt him he asked for a drink and something light to eat.”  
It was quite until Loki woke up, “Stark! Stark, you said you wouldn’t leave me alone. STARK!”  
I looked at Steve before heading into the cell, “its ok Loki I’m right here I was just talking to Steve, and hey are you ready to eat? I got some stuff for you here.”  
Loki nodded that, yes, he was ready to eat and I helped him to sit up and then got the plate with food on it, sitting it in his lap.  
“Do you think you will be okay? I need to talk with Steve….” I trail off.  
Loki looks thoughtful for a minute, “Yes I do believe I will be fine Stark thank you,” in a quiet voice. He looked up at me and smiled, not the crazy smile, but an actual smile.  
I smiled back and went back over to Steve, thinking maybe, just maybe, things would turn out okay for a change.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
LOKI POV  
I watch the man of iron and the caption talk over by the controls. Stark seemed like he truly wanted to help, I saw no hint of a lie in his eye while he was talking to me, just a hint of understanding. How could Stark truly know what I a god! Was going through. He couldn’t, but then again the look in his eyes…. I shake my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts and look at what the caption had brought. Grapes, crackers, and some water while this wasn’t the grand food I would have been served on Asgard this would have to do for now.

TONY POV  
I glance over at Loki to see him slowly eating a cracker, and I have to admit how he was eating it was pretty cute. He’d take tiny bits at a time.   
“Tony hello can I have your attention back for a moment?” Caption says making me glance back over to him kind of irritated.  
“What?”  
“We should get him out of here, look at him he’s terrible, not to mention he doesn’t seem like he did before. Even his eye color has changed from blue to green.”   
“Yah but how are we going to sneak him out Steve? In case you haven’t noticed we are in the middle of SHEILD.”  
“I don’t know but we have a little time while they are getting the other place ready for him to come up with a plan.”  
“Fine just go I’m going to go talk with him some more.”  
I leave the caption and go back to the cell, one thing for sure was that Loki wasn’t worried about trying to leave, the door to his cell has been open since I got here and he hasn’t tried to leave once. I walk over to the bed and Loki was chugging the water bottle that Steve brought.   
Loki finishes the water and hands the tray to me still half full of food, “Here I can’t eat any more of that.” He sounded kind of like his snobby self from before, like the food was too good for him, but I think he is just putting on a show.  
“Fine whatever I’ll lay it right here by your bed in case you start feeling hungry again.”  
“Stark?”  
“Yes what is it princess?”  
“Don’t call me a princess, I am a prince of Asgard!” He sends me a glare and goes silent, probably sulking for being called a princess.   
“I’m just joking with you Loks I give everyone nicknames,” I laugh trying to lighten the mood. When he stays silent I knew I messed up and that he wasn’t going to talk to me again while I was here.  
I get up and walk out shutting the cell door behind me. Then I get to work setting up some cameras for Jarvis and what not. I’m finished setting Jarvis up in the room and making sure he knows to inform me if Loki is being hurt by someone, when Tasha walks in announce it’s her shift and that I should go be useful. I roll my eyes and leave but not before glancing back at Loki to see the fear that he was trying to hide at being left alone with Natasha.  
LOKI POV  
When Tony leaves me with the black widow I thought I was done for, there was no way I wouldn’t be in worse condition then I am now. I try my best to put up my mask but I knew I wasn’t doing a good job of it from looking at Tony and the expression on his face. I try again after he leaves, but I know it’s useless. I have been broken within the time I have spent in this cell. I truly wish for death rather than staying here, broken. Will the fates not have mercy on me? Have I not lost enough? The only thing I have left is my pride and even that is fading enough to allow such emotions to brake my carefully placed mask. To allow the mortals to see me weak, broken as I am.  
Surprisingly Ramanoff hasn’t said a word to me, she has sat at the controls reading the whole time. There was no way my luck would hold though, if not her, then it will be the archer to kill me, to finally show me mercy and end this torture. I watch her, hoping that she would eventually leave or do something. I didn’t like the silence, the tension. She looked over at me and noticed I was watching her. Standing up she walked over to the cell and around to where I was laying on the bed.   
“So rethinking how good of an idea it is to try and escape?” She asks with a smirk.  
“I have no idea what you mean mortal.”  
“Oh really, wow so with how messed up you look, you’d think that you would get it in your head that you can’t escape from here.”  
“I didn’t get this way from trying to escape! I haven’t tried to escape once! They’ve tortured me for information I do not have!” I scream sounding hysterical.  
Ramanoff stares at me in shock before clenching her jaw and answering with, “Yah right and why should I believe you? You’re the god of lies, it’d be in your nature to lie about this and try to turn me against SHEILD.”  
I shake my head, “I don’t expect you to believe, of course you’d believe whatever lie the director spends to cover up what he commanded to be done to me,” I say dejectedly. I close my eyes and turn away from the agent in front of me.   
“Oh so what are you done talking? Don’t feel like spinning anymore lies today?”   
I ignore her and try to go to sleep, maybe if I am asleep when the archer comes then he will leave me be. Knowing my luck of late being asleep won’t stop him but it’s worth the try. I hear Ramanoff as she gives up and walks back to her place at the controls. I am hesitant to fall asleep with her still in the room, but after all that’s been done to me she couldn’t make it much worst. My last thought before I fall asleep is that I hope Barton leaves me be.

*TONY’S POV*  
I make my way to the lab after Ramanoff takes her shift silently praying to whatever god is out there that Loki would be okay. When I get to the lab Banner is working on some gamma radiation research.   
“So what you working on?” I say walking up behind Bruce.  
“Um Fury wanted me to work on a serum that would stop Loki from being able to use his powers. I’m looking at the waves his magic sends out and it’s a lot like the waves that are sent out from gamma radiation. I'm thinking that I can use gamma to stop his magic since they both work on the same wavelengths,” he explains.  
“While that’s a great idea I don’t see the point of needed me here. You are the expert in this field.”  
“Well I didn’t need you here or this. I wanted to know what was up with you and Steve at the meeting.”  
“You noticed? I thought I did a good job of hiding it.”  
“Well I don’t think anyone else was paying much attention but I noticed you glanced quickly at him after Fury mentioned Loki.”  
“Yah well it’s hard to explain….Jarvis?”  
“What is it sir?”  
“Bring up the videos Steve and I watched earlier.”  
After the videos stopped Bruce was slightly green and was shaking in a way that made me think it might be safe for me to join Loki in his cell as quick as possible.   
“What the hell are they thinking, he obviously either doesn’t know anything or won’t tell them! They should know better than do this type of thing! There are rules set against this!” Bruce rants.  
“That’s not all, Jarvis show him the footage that I had you take from the loop.”  
Jarvis plays the footage from my time guarding Loki. Bruce is in shock as he watches Loki break down.  
“There no way that is the same Loki we fought in New York.”  
“Yah I know. SHEILD broke him, and I’m not even sure the Loki we fought in New York is the real Loki. His eyes are green, during the attack his eyes were blue like Barton’s. I always figured that was his real eye color but now I’m starting to think that maybe he was in the same boat as Barton.”  
“Yah that makes a lot of sense.”  
“Steve and I are going to make a plan to bust him out. We can’t leave him here.”  
“I agree but what are you going to do? Where are you going to take him?”  
“I have a place up in Alaska we can take him. Nobody knows about it, I had it built in secret after I got back from Afghanistan.”  
“While that’s a good idea, how do you know you can trust him? And you didn’t answer what you were going to do to bust him out.”  
“Well I don’t know I guess that’s one of the things Steve and I have to plan and really in his condition do you think he will try and hurt me? Especially when I’m trying to help him.”  
“I just don’t know Tony. The only thing I can say is for you to be careful.”  
“Well here’s the thing I’m going to need you to help with the whole healing process.”  
“Whole no Tony just no. There is no way that I will be able to help him, the Hulk isn’t particularly fond of him if you don’t remember what happened last time.”  
“But Bruce, look at him, he needs help and I don’t know how to help him! He isn’t the same person as the Loki we meet in New York. He deserves our help, not only does he deserve it but he desperately needs it.” I whine trying to convince him to help me.  
“Fine Tony but if anything happens it’s on you,” he relents.   
“Yes! Thanks buddy I knew I could count on you!”  
Just then Ramanoff bursts inside, “Is it true?”  
“What,” I ask confused.  
“Is it true that SHEILD has been torturing Loki, and don’t say ‘how would I know’ Stark, if anyone would know it’s you, you love to spy on SHEILD.”  
“Yes they are, and I plan to end it.”  
“Good. Hurry before they move him this will be your best chance, don’t fuck it up.” With that Ramanoff takes off back out the doors, where to I had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

I promise plenty of feels in this chapter! And maybe the start of ironfrost fluff. This is a really short chapter I know but it’s meant to get the ball rolling for another chapter that will be updated later today.  
Chapter 3  
LOKI POV  
I wake up and listen to my surroundings before opening my eyes. I hear the Hulks other half and Fury talking in hushed voices, then the hiss of the door opening. I open my eyes and see Banner and Fury enter my cell, Banner had a syringe full of a green substance and Fury had the usual grim set features he always wore. I spring up out of the bed and attempt to run to the other side of the cell, as far away from the as I can, when I trip halfway and am too weak to get back to my feet. Fury makes it to my side and hauls me to my feet.  
“Don’t even think about trying to get away convict,” he growls in my ear.  
I end up having to put most of my weight on him, even though I loathed to, while he pretty much dragged me along back to my pitiful excuse of a bed. Fury straps me down so I can’t get away, and I don’t even bother to struggle and fight this, I know I won’t win so I just summit to my fate. Banner comes up and sneaks me an apologetic smile and then plunges the needle into my arm. The first thing I notice is the searing pain that immediately throbs through my entire being, when I tried to use what little magic I have left to battle away what had to be the most pain I’ve been in my entire life, I notice a second thing….my magic is gone. I scream out from the loss and pain. I can feel the tears running down my face and I don’t know whether it’s from the pain, or from my grief at losing the only thing I had left.   
Through the pain I don’t register them leaving or Tony entering. I don’t know how long it is until I come around, I just know at some point I can feel someone running their fingers through my hair. Then later I could faintly hear someone whispering words of comfort, even though I couldn’t understand what was being said, the tone that was being used was comforting.   
When I finally come around completely I open my eyes to see Tony there beside me. He had fallen asleep and his head was laying pretty much on top of my shoulder, I see circles under his eyes and they were ringed a deep black. I just watch him for a while, wondering what this mortal has done to me. What was going on inside my heart that made me want to see him since he left me yesterday, what made me trust him with seeing me broken as he did? If he asked would I tell him everything and anything? I sigh and on instinct run my fingers through his messy hair. I catch myself as I go to stoke the side of his face.  
What am I doing? Am I trying to run Stark, the only person who has shown me a shred of kindness away? My inner monologue continues for a while, and I am immersed in it so that when Tony woke up I didn’t notice until the warmth of his head laying in the crook of my shoulder was gone.  
“Hey Lokes, how you feeling?” Tony asks looking at me with a worried expression on his face.   
“I am perfectly fine Tony don’t worry yourself over me, I’m not worth it.” I reply not looking at his face.   
“Don’t say that Loki, of course you’re worth it, the only people who aren’t worth it are the people who would dare to do what they’ve done to you. You don’t deserve what’s happened to you. No one no matter what they’ve done in the past deserves what you’ve been through.” Tony Rants, at the look on his face I shrink back away from him. The look of pure anger on his face scared me.  
“Hey it’s okay sorry whatever I did sorry! Come here, it’s going to be okay.” Tony says getting up on the bed and hugging me to his chest.   
I broke down right then and there. I couldn’t seem to hold it in any longer and I’d been holding it in for so long. As I cried Tony held me and rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I cried over the loss of my magic, the loss of the only family I’ve ever known, over the pain I’ve suffered at the hands of so many. I even cried over how much comfort that I’ve received from Tony, comfort that I’ve never received before, but from my mother. Except this time it felt different, but I didn’t know how to describe it, so I cried over that to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
TONY POV  
I held Loki as he cried himself to sleep, he cried for what seemed like hours, before his gut wrenching sobs turned to hiccups and those turned to soft snores. I lay him on the bed and look at the time. Captain would be here any minute for his watch, and when he got here if the plan went right all hell would go loose and we would get Loki out and to my house in Alaska before SHEILD knew what happened. Captain walked in n nodded at me, I looked down at Loki and as much as I didn’t want to wake Loki up I needed to. I shake his shoulder and he jumps awake with wide eyes.  
“Hey it’s okay just me. You need to wake up, we’re getting you out of here.”  
Loki slowly gets up and then most of his weight is leaned on me, for being so thin the guy weighed a ton! I walk him to the door and when we get there the alarms are going off.   
“Come on time to go.”  
We make our way to my privet jet as fast as possible, Loki made the progress somewhat slower than we would have wished but it couldn’t be helped, he was in pain and he was trying his best. Cap and I get him in the jet and I hide him in a secrete room I had installed to keep my suit in.  
“I’m going to need you to hide here for a while okay? I need to make sure it doesn’t look suspicious when I leave.” I inform him.  
Loki nods his head that he understood and then falls asleep, the journey to the jet must have exhausted him.   
I make my way to the conference room as fast as I could, “Stark! Where have you been? We have a crisis here!”  
“Well I was checking on Loki, and he seems to have disappeared, I went to the plans and all of them are there and with no sight of Loki, he’s vanished.”  
Fury swears and pounds on the table, just then I get a call on my cell just as planned.   
“Opps sorry guys Pepper calling, Hello?”  
“Okay Tony I called. Now pretend this was important and leave to do whatever it is that you wanted to do that was SO important,” Pepper says in an exasperated voice.  
“Okay Pep I’ll be there as soon as possible no need for the threats.” With that I hung up the phone and looked at everyone else, “Sorry guys gotta go, I have a company that needs me.”  
“Tony call Ms. Potts back right now and tell her you can’t make it,” Fury growled.  
“No can do I have other things to do, call me when you get a sighting,” I say and walk out of the room, making my way as quick as possible to the jet.  
“Jarvis make sure there are no bugs set up by SHEILD in here,” I say when I get on the jet.  
“I have discovered 23 bugs and have destroyed them all along with the footage from earlier of Mr. Odinson’s arrival.”  
“Good, great job Jarvis, I owe you one.”  
I get the jet going and set the course for New York so nothing looks suspicious, from there Loki and I will get on another Jet and make our way to Alaska.  
I make my way to the back where Loki is hidden away and open the door. Loki was sound asleep on the floor curled up in a ball shaking. I pick him up carefully and put him in a seat so he would be more comfortable. I try and comfort him the best I could but without waking him up it wasn’t going to be that easy.   
When we get to the private airfield I wake Loki up and help him to the next jet that would take us to Alaska. I set our course and go back to where I left Loki laying on one of the couches, he looked up when I got close and sat up giving me room to sit beside him. There was plenty of other places for me to sit, so I guess he just wanted me near him. When I sit down beside him he lays back down putting his head in my lap.  
“Stark, why are you helping me?” he croaks out.  
“Because no one deserves what you’ve been through.”  
“Is that the only reason?”  
“I don’t think so, but I can’t describe it, it’s like I have a pull to you, I don’t know how to describe it.” I answer honestly.  
Loki is silent for a while and I can’t see his face because of how he was laying on his side and his long hair was covering it up then, “Thank you.”  
“Don’t worry about it Loki,” I say brushing his hair back behind his ear so I could see his face.   
He looked like he would cry, but couldn’t because he had no more tears left to shed. I rub his back and try my best to comfort him. To think the Tony Stark would be comforting someone instead of trying to go hide in his lab.  
I study every aspect of Loki, how his face had a somewhat feminine look to it, how his hair reached his waist, how thin he was, his clothes hung off his frame. His legs seemed to go on forever. He breathed in and out at a slow measured pace, like he was trying to control his emotions. He was slightly colder then what he should have been but it didn’t bother me.   
Loki rolled over onto his back and I got a better look at his face, he had brilliant green eyes and even though they had a hunted look they were still beautiful. His lips were begging to be kissed till they were swollen. I stop my thoughts there, what was I thinking? Loki would kill me if I kissed him, and why would I? I shake my head and pick up my tablet on the table beside me, I had to make a deal with pepper that I would get some work done for her to call me away.  
Loki’s eyes never leave me as I work through the tone off work Pepper sent me. He looked like he wasn’t seeing me though, his eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. We finally make it to Alaska. I take the jet off autopilot and land it.   
“Come on Lokes we’re here,” I call over my shoulder.  
Loki seems to be regaining some strength and he follows me up to the house without help. I open the door go to give Loki a tour when I hear a bump behind me and turn around, Loki look had passed out and fallen. I rush over to him and pick him up, it looked like the tour would have to wait. I take him to a close guestroom, not the one I intend for him to use but it was closer and not up a set of stairs. I set him down on the bed and leave to go get some food started.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
LOKI POV  
I wake up in a room that I’ve never been in before. I was in a comfortable bed, and the room itself was nice, with a gray and white color combination. There was two doors to the room, I went to one and opened it, and it was a spacious bathroom with another door. That door opened into a huge walk in closet that was empty. I decide to take a shower, I haven’t had a chance to get clean since the agents hurriedly cleaned me up before the Avengers arrived. I set up the shower then step under the spray of the water.   
The water pounded against my back and the heat warmed up my normally cold skin. I could feel the grime washing off my body and sighed in relief.   
TONY POV  
“Sir Mr. Odinson is awake and is taking a shower,” Jarvis announces.  
I don’t bother thanking Jarvis just make my way to Loki. When I make it to the other side of the house where Loki was he was out of the shower and in the middle of getting dressed. He didn’t notice my entrance and I was in shocked silence to make it known. Loki had a nice slim build, well he would when he wasn’t at an anorexic state. There was also scars running all over his back, some really old, some newer. He had scars everywhere really not just his back, they ran along his arms, and probably along his legs to I couldn’t be for sure at the moment since he had his pants back on. He put on his shirt and turned around, seeing me in the doorway, he dropped his gaze and ran his hand along the back of his neck.   
“Sorry I should have made myself known, did all of that happen at SHEILD?” I ask/apologize.  
“No I didn’t get them all from SHEILD,” Loki informs me in a quiet tone.   
“Then where?”  
“Asgard, with the Chitari, fighting in wars, going on quests with Thor and his friends, from Thor’s friends.” He answers in the same quiet voice.  
“Well then fuck them, you want to have a look around, I didn’t intend for you to stay in here. Your room is upstairs, it’s bigger than this one, actually besides my workshop it’s the biggest room in the house.” I ramble.  
“No I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you, surely I could stay in this room?” He says uncertainly.  
“No you may not stay here, you will stay in the best room this house has to offer and there will be no backtalk about it.” I quip.   
“Very well then Stark,” he says with a small grin.  
“There’s the Loki we know and love, no come on darling we don’t want you to pass out before we get you to your room, I am NOT carrying you up those stairs.”  
Loki’s room took up an entire floor, technically it was my room and I don’t know what came over me to give it to him but it’s too late now. He had an indoor swimming pool and Jacuzzi. There was a huge bathroom and indoor closet filled with clothes. One entire wall was windows and there was a huge bed against one wall. In the middle the floor sunk in and there was a wraparound couch TV on a stand and beanbags. In a corner was a gamers heaven with all sorts of screens and set ups for gaming and anything really. In another corner was shelf upon shelf of books. The color scheme of the room wasn’t my usual gold and red, it was a green gold and black. Loki looked like he had died and gone to heaven.   
“Here you are reindeer games,” I say waving my hand around.  
“I….thank you Stark….this is much appreciated,” he says looking around the room.  
“Well I got work I need to finish from Pep, are you hungry? There’s food in the kitchen, I made some soup.”  
“Some soup would be nice.”  
“Great okay come on I’ll show where the kitchen is and get you some soup, then if you want you can hang out with me while I work or you can hang in your room.”  
“I think I would like some time alone after I eat, if that would be acceptable?”  
“Of course whatever makes you happy man.”  
We make our way to the kitchen and I show him how to use some of the things in the room while I wait for the soup to heat up. The kitchen was in the middle of the house and had archways leading off to a game room, lounge, training room, library, and the entry room.  
I look over at Loki and he is standing looking lost in the middle of the room. “Hey Lokes what made you decide to attack Earth? I mean really from the last couple days of being around you I really don’t see you as the same person at all. I’m not trying to offend you or anything it’s just pure curiosity.”  
“I….I honestly…..you would believe me….” He mumbles.  
“Loki try me, you never know who believe you and who won’t until you try and say you story.”  
“I…didn’t want to. When I let go of my father’s staff and fell into the void I was hoping it would kill me. I honestly didn’t want to live anymore. I lived…time in the void goes by differently than it does anywhere else, time is longer…when in reality I was gone what a year? In the void to was at least twenty. Twenty years stuck in the dark pressing in on all sides. The dark tearing at your mind. Then….I landed on that god-forsaken moon with….No I’m done I can’t….I’m done”  
“It’s okay Loki, take your time, there’s no rush.” I say quietly. By that time was had gravitated over to stand right in front of Loki and I pulled him into a hug.  
Loki put his head on my neck and I started rubbing his back comforting him without saying anything. No words could be said to describe how sorry I was for him and how much I wanted to take all of his pain away. His shoulders are shaking with the effort of trying to hold in his tears.   
I hear the alarm going off telling me the soup was warm, “Come on let’s get you something to eat and then you can go hang out in your room.” I lead him to sit down at the bar and then I make a bowl of soup for the both of us. We eat in silence then part ways, me to my lab/office, Loki to his room.  
LOKI POV  
I make my way back to the room given to me by Tony, this had to have been his room before, why did he give it to me, why did I reveal the void to him, and what is this feeling that I have for him? I need to clear my head. I go over to the pool and strip off my clothing. Diving in I feel better already, I swim around in circles for a while till I get tired, then I grab some cotton pants from the closet and put them on. They hung low on my hips but it was better then what I was wearing before, making my way to where the floor sunk in I sat on the couch and tried to find out how to work the blasted machine in front of me.   
“Sir there is a rectangle sitting on that table with buttons on it. Press the red one it will turn on the device and then the longer buttons in the middle with the arrows will turn the volume up and down or change the channel.” A voice from the ceiling said.   
“Who are you….SHOW YOURSELF,” I end up screaming.  
“Please do calm yourself sir, my name is Jarvis I am an AI and I was built by Tony.” The voice replied.  
“So you are his servant in the ceiling?” I ask confused.  
“If that is how you want to describe it then yes, but I like to think that if Stark truly annoyed me I could easily kill him.”  
I smile at that, the machine fit Tony with it’s attitude. I do as the voice instructed and got the device turned on. I changed the channels until I settled on this movie that was announced as Star Wars.  
Two movies later Tony comes in to find me immersed the last Star Wars movie or so I thought.   
“You do know that there are three other movies that go before those right?”  
“What? I must watch these Stark! These movies are absolutely amazing.” I exclaim, giddy with excitement.   
“Sure sure now that I’ve finished what Pep gave me it should be a bit before she gives me anything else so we can do whatever you want.” Tony tells me.  
I smile at those words, it was been a long time since I got the chance to do something that I truly wanted to do. “Hey can you teach me how to play one of your mortal games? I think I am done watching this TV for now.”  
“Okay sounds good, how about we play clue?”   
We played the amusing game for several hours, Tony won the first round while I was getting a hang of the game, then I won all the rest. I started getting to tired to continue so Tony showed me his room just in case I woke up and needed him, then I went to my room and fell asleep, for once in so long I slept peacefully with no dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
TONY POV  
We have been at my house in Alaska for about a week now and Loki hasn’t mentioned anything else about the void or how he got his army. At first he seemed to be getting better but then as the days went by he seemed to get quieter and quieter. He spent almost all his time in his room and from what I talked to Jarvis about this morning he barely slept at all.  
I have been giving him his space thinking that would help, but I decided that since he hasn’t come out in a couple days he needed some food, and some company. I walk in and immediately hear screaming from the other side of the room. I run to the bed and Loki is thrashing around having a nightmare.   
“LOKI!”  
“No, stop don’t hurt me!......Never I won’t ever serve you again.”  
“Loki wake up it’s just a dream.” I grab his shoulders and start to shake him awake, “Loki it’s just a dream, come on wake up it’s just a dream.”  
Loki wakes up with a start. Tears are running down his cheeks and he’s shaking from head to toe. I pull him into my lap and lean against the headboard. Rubbing his back I whisper words of comfort in his ear and try my best to calm him down, desperately wishing I could help.  
Out of nowhere Loki straightened up looking me in the eye, “Tony, what would you do for me?”  
“Anything Loki, what do you need? I’ll get it for you.” I reply honestly.  
Loki seemed to hesitate, then he was straddling me and kissing up my neck and the side of my jaw. He looked me in the eye, gauging my reaction, before I pulled him forward smashing my lips to his. It wasn’t a sweet loving kiss, it was born of a desperate need that had been growing inside of Loki for who knows how long. Loki’s hands moved up my shirt and pulled it off breaking the kiss for a moment.   
“Tony,” Loki pants pulling me in for another crazed kiss.   
I pull of Loki’s shirt and trace his scars. Loki hands tug at my hair, I gasp in surprise and the sneak pushes his tongue into my mouth, where our tongues battle for dominance.  
I smile and pull back for air, “Loki don’t you ever keep to yourself like the past few days again, you had me worried sick.”  
“Don’t worry Stark, I plan on keeping you busy as much as I can from now on.”  
I didn’t know how to respond to that so I settled for a chuckle and then pulled him in for another kiss.  
“Sir Pepper and Bruce are at the door. Would you like for me to allow them entrance?” Jarvis interrupts as Loki was in the middle of undoing my pants.  
“Shit” I mutter looking at Loki with an apologetic smile, “Okay Jarvis let them in but tell them we will meet them in lounge.”  
Loki and I slowly make our way to the lounge. We were fully clothed now, unfortunately I could look at Loki shirtless all day. When we got to the lounge Pep and Bruce look up from their hushed conversation and stare.  
“What?” I ask them not a clue as to why they were looking at us like that.  
“Obviously we came at a bad time…” Bruce said trailing off at the end.  
“Tony,” Pepper follows up with an aggravated sigh.  
“Why do you say that Bruce,” I ask still clueless.  
“Tony you both look like you were just in the middle of having sex.” Pepper says exasperated.  
“Oh…” I hadn’t noticed but yah we should have made sure we looked more decent.  
I look at Loki and hi face has gone into poker face mode. If I looked closely though I could see a slight tent of pink to his cheeks.   
“You just couldn’t help yourself could you Tony, really is there any way for you to keep it in your pants?” Pepper starts off on what was about to be a long rant.  
“He’s the one that started it Pepper! It wasn’t like I was pushing him into it! I mean really what kind of person do you take me for?” I interrupt her frustrated.  
Loki actually looked kind of smug now, went to sit in his favorite chair, sitting down he picked up the book he left on the tableside and started off where he left off. Pepper and Bruce look at him in surprise from what I said. After a while of silence he looked up from his book and met their gaze straight on. He lifted his eyebrow, “Can I help one of you?”  
Bruce cleared his throat, “Yah um I kind of need to look at your wounds and see how bad they are, see what I can do to help, if that’s alright with you?”   
“No.”  
“Loki come on man please let Bruce try and help. I know you won’t admit to it but you’re still not healed well. You need some medical help.” I plead  
“I said ‘no’ Tony and I mean it. I am perfectly fine.”  
“Guys can I talk to Loki alone for a minute?” I ask.  
They leave and I turn back to Loki. “Loki please do this for me. I would feel better knowing 100 percent that you are fine.” I plead walking over and kneeling between his legs, wrapping my arms around his waist, and laying my head on his stomach.  
Loki takes me head in his hands and makes me look him in the eye, “Stark will this truly make you happy if I do this? You’re not doing in to appease your friends? This is for YOU?”   
“Yes Loki, I don’t care about the others I just want to make sure that you are okay.”  
Loki nods, “Fine allow them back in and I will allow Banner to examine me.”  
They come back in and I informed them that Loki agreed to allow Bruce to give him a once over. Bruce and Loki go to the medical bay, while Pepper keeps me in the lounge to talk to me about work and other things.  
LOKI POV  
Bruce and I go to the medical bay where he instructs me to sit on an examination table. He returns with a rolling table with medical supplies on it.  
“Okay can you take you shirt off? I’m going to look at your wounds.” Bruce asks.  
I remove my shirt and hiss in pain. The scars that had been closing and healing up have reopened from my recent activity causing bolts of pain to radiate through me when I took off my shirt.   
“That’s not good, some of these are infected, others a quite deep, I’ll need to clean and stitch them up, you’ll also have to keep medicine on them to keep them from getting worse.” Bruce informs me.  
“I am fine Banner I assure you.”  
“No you are not Loki, I’m going to need you to lay down so I can get you fixed up, and um try not to over exert yourself and open up the stitches so…no um….you know…with Tony. At least not until they heal.”  
“I do what I want Banner, and if that is Stark than I will do him when I want not when some healer tells me I can.”  
“Loki you don’t have to listen to me I’m just telling you what is best for you.” Banner says sounding tired.  
“Am I free to leave?”  
“No I still have a couple things to do then you can go.”  
After another twenty minutes of Banner looking me over then an hour of him stitching me up and treating the wounds that were infected, I finally was allowed to leave. I met Tony in the kitchen and he looked just as exhausted as I felt. He was nursing a brandy and signing documents that Pepper gave him. Banner walks in behind me and calls Tony out while I grab me a bottle of wine and drink it straight from the bottle.   
I feel a set of arms wrap around my waist and Tony’s head against my back. “Thank you for letting Bruce examine you, and I understand that you don’t want to be considered weak, but maybe we should listen to his advice? I just don’t want you getting hurt.”   
“Tony I do what I want, and there is no way you could hurt me, I am a god remember.” I say with a smirk at the end.  
“Loki this is serious.”  
“I am being serious,” I gulp down the last of the wine. “How about I show you just how serious I am being.” I turn around and get up going to my room and pulling Tony along with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait! If it seems like it’s taking me a while to update then just comment telling me to hurry the fuck up, you’ll get an update quicker that way, I tend to get busy and push things back for later. Oh and just because it’s funny my friend and I came up with a game we call the verb game. We come up verbs that are as closely related to sex as we can think of…..he can get pretty creative with saying the same thing but with different words…… 

Chapter 7  
LOKI POV  
I get up and untangle myself from the sheets of my bed. I hiss in pain, a mixture of sore muscles and reopen wounds. Making my way to the bathroom I run a bath and sink into the water. I would have been content to stay there all day and not move a muscle if it wasn’t for that infernal doctor, not an hour later Banner entered my quarters and roused Tony, who then in turn came to retrieve me.   
“No matter how much I enjoy the view Banner says he is going to need to look at you, since it’s kinda obvious that we didn’t heed his warning, and wait is that blood?”  
“Yes Tony it is, it seems that some of my wounds have reopened from our time last night, and I refuse to see Banner again, so don’t even think of trying to force me to.”  
“Loki,” Tony says in an exasperated tone, “Fine we will just wait to do anything else until you heal.”  
“No, I do want I want and I’m perfectly fine, no one can tell me any differently.”  
“Loki you are not, you need to heal! Just let Bruce help, why do you have to be so difficult?”  
I look at Stark truly wishing to be left alone, last night was amazing and I had woke up in a generally good mood. Tony better think again if he thinks I will see that doctor, Banner doesn’t know what he’s talking about, I’m perfectly fine. I sigh and get out, water cascading down my body and back into the tub. I wrap a towel around my waist and walk to the closet. Once inside I look through the options inside, choose some sweatpants and a shirt that hung off my frame. I walk back out and Tony hasn’t left his spot, standing with his arms crossed obviously wanting to continue our argument.  
“Stark don’t I’m done with this conversation, I refuse to allow Banner to “help” me.”  
“Loki I don’t care if I have to tie you down, Banner is going to redo the stitches and you are going to lay around and be pampered until you are completely healed. Then you can do whatever the hell you want.”  
“No, I don’t need you to tell me what I may or may not do. I am much older and frankly more experienced then you Stark. I will not allow someone so young to boss me around.”  
“Loki I think we found out who really is more experienced last night, and I’m pretty sure it wasn’t you.”  
“Really Stark you think just because you have more experience in the bedroom that that means anything? Truly that means very little to me, other than the fact that when I am in the mood for fun I will truly be pleasured,” I snap back at the infuriating man.  
“Loki I just want the best for you and if I have to force that upon you then I will, don’t push me to that, just corporate. “  
“Corporate? Like when Thor left me in the hands of SHEILD on the orders of the All-Father? Or like when I followed Odin’s order of Thor being banished when I became temporary king of Asgard and I get the blame of that laid on me? Like when I fell and landed on that god forsaken home of the mad titan and after what felt like years of torture, years of begging for the help of my so called family, and I decided to corporate with the Titan? Every time I corporate I end up hurt and in more trouble than I was in originally. So no thank you Stark.” I say in a fit of blind anger. After those words fall from my lips I stand still in shock, what had I just done? Revealing my past to Stark?  
“Loki I didn’t know I’m sorry, but you have to know I wouldn’t allow that. Not here, not ever. I want to help you Loki, I want to take care of you, and you’ll never have to worry about that as long as I am alive.”  
“Exactly as you say Tony, as long as you live. One day you will die and I’ll be left alone. Alone so that they may find me and beat me. I don’t want to be alone anymore Tony, please don’t let me be alone anymore.” I don’t know where those words came from but they come out desperate and broken. I fall to my knees and Tony does as well wrapping me in his arms.  
“It’s going to be okay Loki, I’m going to make everything okay.”  
I calm down enough so that Stark can lead me down to the kitchen where he makes me some breakfast, which consisted of eggs, toast, and sausage. While I eat Tony speaks calmly still trying to convince me that my best option was to let Banner help me. That I needed his help.   
What Tony didn’t know and what I couldn’t tell him, was my fear of healers, to many times while I was hurt in Asgard would they take advantage of my helplessness. I had always been admired by many of the people of Asgard. My fair complexion and dark hair, made me stand out among the people of Asgard. Though everyone who made their efforts for me known I turned away, knowing that it was just a game to them, a game to see who could capture the heart of the dark prince.  
I knew that Tony would understand, I knew he would shield me from the world, keeping me safe from harm. But I couldn’t stand the look on his face that would be full of pity. I don’t think I could ever face Tony if he knew how weak I truly was. Yesterday I had to build up a lot of courage to allow the doctor to see me, and most of that was because of Tony. I don’t think I would be able to manage it again, not a second time, it was hard enough the first time.  
“Loki I will be right there, if you truly do not trust Bruce then I will make sure I’m right there with you the whole time, I’ll explain everything he does and I will make sure it is over as quickly as possible, with as little pain as possible.” Stark breaks through my silent panic, I’m don’t believe the man can read minds but I think he could maybe sense part of my unease about the doctor, if not the reason why.  
“Fine Tony I will allow Banner to access my wounds, but you must not leave me alone with him.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
LOKI POV  
Tony kept true to his word, he explained everything Banner was doing, and he didn’t leave my side. When Banner was done Tony took me back to my room and made sure I was comfy watching a series of movies called Harry Potter. He made me promise to call if I needed anything and that I was perfectly fine before he left to get some work done that Ms. Pepper had left him. I didn’t take me long before I was immersed in the movies, “Jarvis, I think I remember Tony ranting about some books that went with these movies while he was setting them up for me to watch?” I ask the voice in Stark’s ceiling that controlled his house.  
“Yes sir, Shall I get them for you?”  
“I would like that very much yes.”  
I end up staying up late that night finishing all the movies. Surprisingly Stark never came in to check on me. However much I may try and deny it to myself it actually hurt me that he didn’t. I don’t know why but it did. I try and shake off the feeling, falling asleep on the couch.  
“Sir Stark is in need of your assistance right away,” I hear a voice penetrate my sleep.  
I wake with a start, “What’s wrong?”  
“Stark is having trouble with his ark reactor, I didn’t notice earlier but it seems that he has been out for quite some while.”  
I jump off the couch and rush to Stark’s lab, where I see him slumped over at one of his benches, at first glance he looks like he just fell asleep. When I got closer I can tell something is wrong, he is much to pale and doesn’t look like he is breathing right.   
“What do I do?” I say panicking.  
“Roll him over and take out the ark reactor, there is another one on his desk put that on in, it should turn blue and he should wake up.”  
I roll him over then run to his desk, I find the reactor and run back to his side. Take out the one in his chest, I almost break down thinking I won’t be able to do this. But I manage to pull myself back together and replace the reactor. I click it in place and sit back waiting for a reaction. After about a minute of pure torture he jerks awake with a gasp.   
“Holy Shit!” he exclaims his eyes opened wide.  
“Tony you’re okay! Are you in pain? Do I need to get ahold of Banner? What happened?” I start throwing questions at him left and right not even noticing my voice had lifted an octave in worry.  
“Loki?”  
“Yes?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Okay”   
We sit in silence, Tony had moved so he was comfortable leaning into my chest. I didn’t bother trying to get him to move, I actually enjoyed the contact, which was weird I was never one to desire contact from others. After a while Tony gets up and pulls me along with him. Taking me to my/really his room, he makes sure I’m comfortable in bed then goes to the other side. He makes himself at home then cuddles up to my side, laying his head on my shoulder.  
“Night Tony.”  
“Night Loki, sleep tight.”  
I wake up in the morning with Tony by my side. I watch him take slow breaths in and out. His hair was messed up from sleep and he looked much younger and more relaxed then when he was awake. For some reason a feeling of protectiveness overwhelmed me. I wanted to bring this out in Tony when he was awake. I wanted to protect Tony and make sure nothing like yesterday ever happened again.   
“I swear to you Tony as soon as I regain my strength and magic, I shall heal you, and make sure you can never leave my side.”  
I start to get hungry and decide to go downstairs to make something for Tony and I to eat. I get downstairs and start looking around for ingredients. I grab some onions and peppers and throw them into a pan, next I start another pan with eggs. When the peppers and onions are done I throw them in with the eggs. When the omelets when done I put them on a plate and in the oven to stay warm. I then start Tony’s coffee pot, when I know I’s working correctly I make my way to my room to see how Tony was.   
When I walk in Tony was fresh out of a shower and in sweatpants that hung wonderfully low on his hips.   
“Tony, I have breakfast downstairs.”  
“Really? How did you manage that?” He asked surprised.  
“I’ve been learning all sorts of stuff from that device you insist is called a TV.” I say with a small smile.  
Tony quickly makes his way downstairs, to find his coffee waiting for him while I pulled out the food from the oven. “Wow that smells amazing Lo.”   
I set down our food and poor me some water. I’m about to sit down when I feel a set of strong arms wrap around my waist.   
“Thank you for everything Loki really.”  
“Stark, I haven’t done anything you wouldn’t do for me.”  
“One thing though, quite calling me Stark, I hate that, call me anything else just not that.”  
“Of course,” I say with a small smile gracing my lips that may or may not have held a hint of mischief.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
LOKI POV  
It was a couple days after the incident with Tony’s ark reactor. Tony and I have been laying round the house, with Banner checking in along with Pepper. The captain came by yesterday to see how we both were doing and fill Tony in on the search for me. Apparently they had no idea what to make of disappearance and are currently trying to come up with a plan to contact Asgard and get their help. I smiled at that knowing that even with Asgard’s help they wouldn’t be able to find me, Heimdall can’t see me with my magic….wait, because of that doctor my magic is gone! I’m out in the open for Heimdall.  
I jump up and run for Tony’s lab where he was currently putting some final touches on a new invention. He had only been gone an hour so far, but that hasn’t stopped me worrying about him, and now he really needed to know this no matter how much I hate to disturb him.  
“Tony!” I yell as soon as I type in the code and enter the lab.  
“Back here horns,” I hear him call from the back behind a hundreds of floating images in the air.  
“Tony, I was thinking about what the captain said yesterday. If SHEILD finds a way to get in contact with Asgard then they will know exactly where we are. Without my magic Heimdall with know my exact whereabouts, they probably know now!” I exclaim.  
“Then why haven’t they came to get you?”  
“I…I don’t know.”  
“Maybe they see you’re getting better, changing.”  
“I truly don’t think that is it Tony, the All-father wouldn’t care, all he cares about is his justice and his beloved Thor.   
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there Loki, for right now how about how about something to get your mind off of everything? I’m done here want to go upstairs?” Tony says walking over to me and putting his arms around my waist pulling me closer.  
“Weren’t you paying attention Stark? Heimdall can see my every move!”  
“Exactly I heard you, let’s give him a reason to look away,” At this Tony nips at my ear looking at me with dark lustful eyes.  
“Stark your horny aren’t you?”  
“MMMmmm I’ve been thinking about you all day, I don’t think I can wait much longer,” he all but groans looking at me eyes full of want.  
“Dỳrr menskr you have my complete attention, don’t waste my time.” I inform him.  
“Is that a challenge? And you still need to teach me Norse. I hate it when you speak in that language, I can’t understand what you’re saying.”   
“Skynda járnsmiðr I’m losing interest.”  
3rd PERSON  
One kiss became two, and then, four, and soon they were just leisurely kissing one another until Tony’s distinct need of air became apparent and they broke apart, Loki’s green eyes sparkling with... contentment?  
That’s when it happened, when Tony breathily whispered against the god’s neck in a volume that maybe the god had missed,  
“I love you.”  
The god didn’t react at all, so perhaps he hadn’t heard over their panting. He didn’t go stiff, or rigid. There was no indication he’d heard at all. Tony thought perhaps he hadn’t heard and that his secret was safe until the next time those cold lips met his.  
And then he was on his back, Loki straddling and pinning him down with tumultuous green eyes blazing into Tony’s. Those green eyes searched Tony’s for something, and Tony knew he’d heard.  
“Do you mean that?”  
The question took him by surprise. It wasn’t the instant recoil of disgust, nor was it the giddy return of affections, or the suave ‘I know’ from the movies. It was lost and perhaps hopeful, but perhaps horrified.   
“Do you mean that?!”   
Tony winced at the octave Loki’s voice raised. He wasn’t screaming, but he knew that tone meant business.  
Well. No turning back now, he guessed.   
“Yes. I guess I have the hots for leather or something.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
And then Loki’s lips were on him and they were both colder and hotter than Tony had ever felt them be. They were fervent but so far they weren't lustful, necessarily. They were worshipful, searching, and longing and a million other words.  
Tony had to warn him though, he had to tell him that he was missing pieces, broken, and that one day they’d fall just like he and Pepper had. 

“Loki”  
The Loki’s sharp eyes found his, and they were burning with some emotion, madness or love, and Tony couldn't tell the difference- both in himself and in Loki. Tony opened his mouth to spill out what had worried him the whole day, when a finger on his lip silenced him.  
“I will not say this often, so listen close and cherish this. I love you too, Tony.”   
And then lips replaced fingers and Tony found himself crying because he didn’t want to destroy the man above him. He did and didn’t want to hear those words. Sensing his distress Loki stopped and stared, letting Tony talk in his time. And Tony did talk.  
He told him about Pepper, about not being complete, not being able to give enough, not being enough, not wanting to hurt him, he told Loki every sour thought that had crossed his mind in the last few hours.  
For a long time Loki just looked at him, molten eyes tearing Tony down and building him back up a thousand times a second. “I need no more than what we already have, I need no stating of love, and I will not give them often. I need no more than you already are Tony, because I myself do not know how much more I have of myself to give.”  
So they kissed again, and this time the passionate worship of Loki’s mouth was not even remotely innocent, but burned the places he touched with an intensity they had not reached before.   
One day, and probably soon, SHIELD would find out. Neither had doubts about the obstacle, but they knew they’d face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skynda járnsmiðr Means hurry iron-smith  
> Dỳrr menskr means dear human


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loki POV

"LEAVE ME einn[1]! Vesall[2] verr[3]!" I was furious, I didn't even notice when I slipped into Norse. The doctor has been treating me like a fragile child! I am a god, I don't need assistance from the monster. But I can't truly call him a monster, I am the true monster and I am fully aware of it, no matter how many times Tony refuses to come to terms with the truth.

"Hey Brucie how about we give Loks a break." I hear Tony say walking over to us and grabbing me around the waist, pulling me out the door of the infirmary despite Banners protests. "See you in a couple hours."

"Tony I'm tired of that man, I wish for him to leave."

"Hey now he's only trying to help."

"But I get all the assistance I need from you," I inform him with a grin. I slid my hand up his shirt and push him into the wall beside us, "in fact I think I'm in need of your assistance right now, hitta beðr[4] Giptumaðr[5]."

"You seriously need to teach me Norse, but I think that has to be something along the lines of you want to fuck." Tony rambles.

"Tony," I say pushing closer to him so that our bodies are touching almost everywhere. "ƥegja.[6]"

"Loki, please quit doing that! I have no idea what you're saying."

I silent Tony by sticking my tongue down his throat, not the best way to silent the man, but is probably the most affective. I can feel Tony getting excited we were so close pressed against the wall. "Please Tony I need this." Tony heard the desperate tone in my voice, he looked at me for a moment then started leading me back to our room.

"Come on Lo, let's go blow off some steam."

WARNING SMUT

3RD POV

Tony runs his hands up his god's chest and curls his fingers into his hair. Pulling Loki's mouth to his for a long heated kiss. "Tony." Loki moans into the kiss.

Tony started a trail of kisses down Loki's jaw, moving down his chest, biting here and there. From Loki's chest he moved down to his waist where he pulled off Loki's pants. His cock was semi hard already. Tony took Loki's length into his mouth, losing himself in the feel and taste of him.

Loki moaned, thrusting in time with Tony's bobbing head. "Já, Já, Já Tony Já[7]"

Tony sat up and stripped out of his clothes, Loki didn't seem to realize what he was doing until Tony was positioned over him. "Don't, not yet it's not enough," he warned trying to move Tony off him.

Tony ignored Loki and pushed down without hesitation, gritting his teeth, Tony had to stifle a moan of pain instead of pleasure. Loki was right of course but that wasn't stopping Tony from the wonderful feeling of having Loki inside him.

Loki's whole body shuddered in ecstasy, moaning at the pleasure. Loki grabbed Tony by the hair and yanked him down roughly, burring his face in his neck. His other arm wrapped around Tony's waist, holding him so tightly Tony had a moment of panic. Loki's hips worked into him hard, Tony couldn't do anything but gasp and wince, Loki's grasp on him not allowing much else. Being with Loki had never been like this before, they were usually fun and playful. This was desperate on Loki's part. Something had changed, or happened to cause this and it scared the hell out of him. The pounding of Loki's hips started a frantic pace. Tony's eyes cross at the amount of pleasure building from the friction. Loki's gasps and moans in his ear causing his cock to throb. Loki normally so composed had now lost all control, the change bringing out a mixture of fear and excitement.

Tony didn't mean to struggle in Loki's grip but the pleasure building in him had hit uncomfortable heights with each thrust. Tony not being able to hold back any longer came yelling Loki's name. Loki wasn't far behind with Tony's name on his lips.

Authers Note

Short I know but I'm busy guys, I'm going to try to fit in another update for tomorrow but no promises!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] alone

[2] wretched

[3] man

[4] Come to bed

[5] Lucky man

[6] Be silent

[7] Já means yes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Loki POV  
Couple days later  
Tony and I haven’t talked on the subject of Banner and I haven’t seen the man since a couple days ago. I have also made immense progress in my healing. I could now walk around Tony’s wonderful house without every step being painful. Tony has been in a wonderful mood due to my recovery. This he makes known by stopping me at random times during the day when we cross paths in the house and leaving love bits on any exposed skin.  
I was currently sitting in my favorite chair in the library. I was making my way through the shake sphere books in Tony’s collection. When to my surprise Ms. Romanoff walks in. She was dressed in normal clothing for mortals, not her cat suit and guns. “What can I do for you Ms. Romanoff?” I ask tilting my head to the side, my expression clearly showing her my confusion.  
“So it’s true then, Tony is keeping you here. I didn’t think captain was telling the truth.” She says, her tone expressing her disbelief.   
“Oh yes, Tony and I have bonded quite well.” I inform her a wicked grin mad itself known on my face. I watched as the young woman quickly figured out what I meant then struggled to hide her emotions.   
“Really, well isn’t that nice.” She replies her voice a little higher than usual.  
“It is very nice, but I highly doubt that you came here to interrogate me about what Tony and I do behind locked doors, well not always locked, sometimes left wide open, you know how it is when you get ‘busy’. Very unfortunate when company shows up.” I ramble purposely.   
“No I didn’t. I need to make sure you not going to hurt Tony. He isn’t known for his good decisions.” The widow had a very serious look on her face. The concern for her comrade was unexpected, from what I know Tony and the woman didn’t interact well when in the same room together.  
“Do not worry yourself, I don’t do anything to Tony he doesn’t enjoy.” With that she nodded her head and quickly left the room, almost seeming to be forcing herself not to run from the conversation.   
*Couple hours later*  
“Well it seems that we are going to be having the company of all the Avengers excluding Thor until further notice.” Tony says as he walks over to me. He was covered in oil, sweat, and grease. When he went to sit in my lap I gave him a look that clearly said sit-in-my-lap-and-you-are-dead.   
“Why?”  
“Because they all ganged up on me saying either that or they get Fury.”  
“I’m going to kill them. No one gets to threaten you but me.” I grow going to get up and find them to make my displeasure known.  
“Hey now reindeer games. Let’s not get to hasty. If we are all going to be here together we need to get along. Which means tonight is the start of movie night or whatever we decide to do.”  
“You mean to tell me that not only will they be taking up space here, but I will also have to interact with them on a daily basis?”  
“Yes and I’m going to get cleaned up before movie night. Want to join me?” Tony gives me a suggestive smirk and hip thrust. If I didn’t know his intentions before I knew them loud and clear now.  
“Why yes I think I would love to.” I say rolling my eyes a slight smirk making its way onto my face.  
*Movie Night*  
Tony and I enter the room and everyone goes silent. Tony had his arm wrapped lightly around my waist and I had my usual slight smirk adorning my face. Both of us were dressed in sweat pants, while Tony was wearing his signature Black Sabbath shirt, I was wearing a shirk that said always be yourself unless you can be Loki then always be Loki. To say that everyone was on edge was an understatement. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. “Well isn’t this wonderful. I feel our bond of friendship growing stronger by the second. Isn’t this wonderful Tony, there can’t possibly be anything I would rather be doing, can you think of something better than this that we can be doing Tony?”  
“Oh hush Loki this is supposed to be fun, right guys?” Tony’s question was met with silence. “Great guys, way to have my back.” He muttered leading me over the love seat stretching out on it, pulling me on top of him. I huff moving so that my back was against the back of the seat and I was only half way laying on Tony. “Let’s get this party on the road, what are we going to watch?”  
“How about Lord of the Rings? I didn’t get to finish it when I was trying to watch it the other day since you had other things on you mind you thought were a better way to spend our time,” I say my smirk growing on my face at the looks on Tony’s teammates faces.  
“That sound great, what do you guys think?”  
There was some muttered ‘yeahs’ and ‘sures’ along with a two ‘don’t even think of trying a repeat of last time’.  
With that settled everyone settled down and the movie was turned on. Everyone soon being too enraptured in the movie to be bothered by the presence of someone who used to be their enemy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Asgard   
Frigga POV  
“Heimdall, I must know. Where is Loki? Where is my son?” I ask the man before me. This was not the first time I had asked him. I have asked him this at least once a week since Thor had arrived without him. I have asked this question to my husband as well. They both have refused to tell me a word. When I question my oldest Thor all he will tell me is that he is ‘safe’ and in ‘good hands’. Both of those statements I highly doubt. The only safe place for my dear boy is here with me. Where I can take care of him and make sure he is as comfortable and happy as I could make him.  
“You know I will not answer your question my queen, I have my orders from the all-father.”  
“I don’t want to hear that again, tell me where my son is, my patience has run out. If you don’t tell me I will be forced to track him down myself.”  
“I wish I could be of assistance.”   
I storm back to the castle. Thor ran down the steps to intercept me but I waved him away, the look on my face he wisely backed off following behind at a safe distance as I head to the throne room. I bust through the doors and approach my husband’s throne.  
“I am done with your lies and secretes Odin. If I am not told of my son’s condition then I will leave for Midgard myself and rip apart that wretched SHIELD until they tell me where he is. I know they have him there is none else who would on that planet.” I scream up at him.  
“We have no son besides the one behind you.”  
“Don’t you dare! We have raised Loki as our own, we have been there for him his whole life! He is our son and you will not deny him in front of me again or you will live to regret it!” I stand there for a minute in the silence waiting for him to give me the answer I desire. When there was none forthcoming I turn on my heal and walk out. Thor was right on my tail.  
“Mother where are you going?”  
“To Midgard to retrieve my son.”  
“How there is now way there besides Heimdall.”  
“There is a secret way there but we will need the help of your friends and the theft of an air craft.”  
Midgard  
Loki POV  
“Tony I am not going to ‘movie night’ I have better things to do then spend time with your teammates.”  
“Come on it wasn’t that bad last time.”  
“Tony at the end of the movie they sat there and questioned me for two hours. Not that they got any answers they wanted out of me.”  
“Come on babe for me?”  
“Fine but tonight I better get a wonderful thank you.”  
“Mmm of course anything you want.”  
“Fine I’ll get dressed.” I dress in sweat pants and one of Tony’s ‘gift’ shirts. This one said ‘I love Iron Man get over it’.  
“I love it when you where that shirt.”  
“You also love the ‘I’d tap that’ shirt with your face on it.”  
“I know I have such great taste now let’s go we don’t want to make anyone bust a blood vain.”  
Middle of movie night  
We were all watching some movie called footloose. Well everyone one else was watching the movie or trying to. Tony and I were grinding against each other and sticking our tongues down the others throat.  
“I am sorry to interrupt but there is a woman outside that insists on coming inside.”  
“What, no one else knows about this place, and defiantly not someone who doesn’t have an access code.” Tony exclaims pretty much throwing me off him in his rush to the door.  
“Your regret that!” I yell at his retreating form.  
“Save that for when we aren’t here will you?” Barton says in an exasperated tone.  
“Well agent Barten am I bothering you? My sincerest apologies.”   
“Sincerest apologies my ass.” He muttered getting up and making his way to the door with the others.   
I just lay back making myself comfortable.  
“Loki someone’s here to see you.” I here Tony yell.  
“I get up and make my way to the door, “Who the bloody hell is it,” I exclaim walking around the corner. The sight before me knocked the breath out of me. “Mother….” There in the doorway stood my mother, Thor, and his friends.


	13. chapter13

Chapter 13  
Loki POV  
Recap  
“Loki someone’s here to see you.” I here Tony yell.  
I get up and make my way to the door, “Who the bloody hell is it,” I exclaim walking around the corner. The sight before me knocked the breath out of me. “Mother….” There in the doorway stood my mother, Thor, and his friends.  
Recap over  
“Loki…I can’t believe it... after all this time I can finally see you face again.” My mother exclaims running to me and grabbing me in an embrace full of love.  
I slowly wrap my arms around her dropping my head into the crook of her neck to hide my tears that I couldn’t push back. “Mother,” I repeat my words holding nothing but disbelief. Disbelief that I finally can hold her in my arms again.   
“Um Loki?” I hear the question in Tony’s voice, Who-the-hell-are-these-people-besides-Thor-that-are-in-my-house-and-how-did-they-find-us?  
I pull away from my mother and turn to address Tony. “Tony this is my mother, Frigga, queen of Asgard. Mother this is Tony Stark. Those with Thor are his friends.” I finish the introductions quite coldly.  
Mother steps forward to Tony, “Thank you for helping my son, son of Stark.”  
“Um well I don’t know how I should properly address you Mrs. Odin? But you are certainly welcome it was my pleasure.”  
“Please don’t call me by that name Frigga will do.” My mother replied in clipped tones.  
“Of course whatever you want.”  
“Now I would like to speak to my son privately. Is there anywhere we may go?”   
“Yeah um Lokes how about you guys just go to your room.”  
“That’s a great idea Tony. Come on mother I’ll show more of Tony’s generosity and we may converse what it is that is bothering you.” I offer my mother my arm and lead her to my room.  
Tony POV  
I watch Loki walk off with his mother and when they turned the corner turned back to the people in front of me.   
“Avengers I would like you to meet Sif and the Warriors three,” Thor says pointing to his friends.  
“Um hey.” I say turning to the others, “Since movie night is obviously cancelled I’m going to the lab, there are plenty of things I need to work on that the board sent me.”

LoKI POV  
Mother walks around my room, looking at everything. “I take it this wasn’t originally meant for you? This was probably Stark’s room. Where does he sleep now?”  
“In here most of the time with me…” I admit glancing over at her.  
“I was not aware you liked men.”  
“I…it’s complicated.”  
“Do what you want Loki as long as you are happy with where you are and who you are with then I am happy. You are happy correct?”  
“Yes mother I am very happy here, Stark is a wonderful man.”  
“Good should that ever end I will be most displeased, please make that known.”  
“Believe me mother Stark isn’t going to hurt me.”  
She came and sat beside me, “I am afraid I can’t stay for long and I cannot bring you back with me but I did bring some gifts for your stay here on Midgard.”  
“Thank you mother as usual you are too kind.”  
Mother pulled out a bag that held Asgardian clothing, books from the library in the castle, and some of my favorite treats from the kitchens.  
“Thank you mother you are really too kind, I have missed you.”  
“As I have you my son. Now I can’t stay long I must get back to Asgard I will try for a longer visit in the near future but no promises. I love you” With that my mother got up and left the room, I didn’t follow.

Short I know I am sorry I’m getting over being sick and having to make up school work along with a benchmark. On the brighter side Friday I didn’t update because I went to winter jam, for those of you who don’t know what that is it’s a concert where there are 10 bands that come and play for really cheap. Skillet was there along with some other really awesome bands! One of my favorite ones was About A Mile.


	14. chapter14

Okay so someone called there being a letter among the other stuff Loki hadn’t looked through, though I forgot who it was…but yah whoever it was you got it.  
Chapter 14  
LOKI POV  
My Dear Son,  
I am sorry that I could not stay longer or come sooner. I have missed you and will return as soon as I can. I had to use Thor and his friends to get to you I am very disappointed in the All-Father for forcing me to be so secretive about my leave from Asgard. I will be leaving him soon if I cannot help him find reason in my time away from you then it will be over and I shall be leaving Asgard.   
Your brother fallows him with blind faith that what he is doing is right. This I will also try and fix. Thor must learn that the All-Father does NOT always know best, this especially when it concerns you. Thor did not know all the details of leaving you behind with SHEILD, but that does not relieve him of the blame that he deserves.   
From what I know I owe a lot to Mr. Stark for your safety and happiness out of SHEILD. Please let him know that I am forever in debt to him. I will be returning as soon as possible to you my son, I love you.  
Your loving mother.  
I put down the letter and look through the rest of the things laid before me; a picture book from my youth which held things of just me and my mother, my first set of throwing knives, some healing potions, and other knick knacks that my mother thought I might want. I glance back over the letter with a frown. I hope she returns, if what she said about Odin is true then she may not make it back here. And is she really going to leave Odin if he continues the way he is? If she leaves Asgard then there will be no reason for me back on Asgard. There will be no reason to leave Tony.  
Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Tony walks in full of excitement. “Hey Lokster!”  
“Lokster? Really Tony? And what’s got you so happy?”   
“Nothing, just was informed Pep got me out of the next years’ worth of board meetings.”  
“That’s wonderful for you I’m sure but think who has to go to all those board meetings now? Probably Ms. Pepper.”  
“I’m not much help at those things anyways I just doodle in my notebook.”  
“Great Tony, so Pepper is pretty much in control of your whole company, you don’t do a thing do you?”  
“Nope”  
“That will change I assure you,” I say with a grin sliding its way onto my face.  
“I don’t like that look.”  
“skemtiligr maðr bregða til beðr ”  
“You know if you don’t teach me what you’re saying at some point it’s going to drive me crazy.”  
“Mmm I’ll let you in on what I said this time because I’m in a good move. Amusing man move quickly to bed.”  
“Oh and how is this going to encourage me to take part in my business more?”  
“You’ll see.”  
Later that day  
“Loki do you want something to eat?” Natasha asks when I walk into the kitchen  
“Neinn”  
“Could you please speak English.”  
“I could if necessary.”  
“What did you say just so I know you answer?”  
“No, I would not like some food.”  
“You do know how loud you and Tony get right?”  
“Yes Ms. Widow I am very aware of how loud Tony and I am when we are having sexual intercourse, does it bother you?”  
“Yes it does, it also bothers everyone else.”  
“Well none of you have to stay here.”  
“Good point but still.”  
“I put it the way I see it and the way I see it is that I shan’t control how vocal I am if I don’t absolutely have a good reason besides Tony’s the real problem.”  
“Teach me some things in Norse.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I would like to learn.”  
“What would you like to know?”  
“First what did you call me that other day?”  
“rauðr?”  
“Yes.”  
“Red.”  
“Okay um teach me something else.”  
“beða, request, which is what you should do instead of demand me to teach you.” I say giving her a pointed look.  
“Okay beða Loki teach me Norse?”  
“Close enough,” I laugh lightly.  
“staðr means respect. Ƥagall means silent. Berja means smite.”  
“And when would I ever use the word smite?”  
“When would you ever use Norse?”  
“To talk to you of course.”  
I give her a surprised look, “why would you wish to talk to me in Norse?”  
“You obviously enjoy it, you’re constantly talking in it. I figured you might enjoy being able to converse with someone in it.”  
“Why thank you Ms. Ramanoff.”  
“Your welcome how about you keep teaching me. How do you say spirits?”  
“Like the drinkinig kind?”  
“Yah.”  
“NáttÚra.”  
“Would you like some NáttÚra?”  
“Já”  
“I’m gana take that as a yes.”  
“Then you wouldn’t be wrong.” I smile and walk over to the bar with her sitting down and allowing her to serve me whatever she was making out of all those different bottles she pulled out.


	15. chapter15

Chapter 15  
TONY POV  
I walk into the kitchen and find Loki laying on the ground with a bar stool knocked over so I can be lead to believe he fell off it at some point and Natasha is sitting on top of the bar looking down at him.  
“Natasha do you know what a bilglesnip is?”  
“No, what are they?”  
“They are scaly creatures that are big and loud and annoying, but fun to hunt!”  
“WE should totally go hunt them then!”  
They both stumble up to their two feet and make their way to the door, not without tripping a lot first, I follow behind them staying hidden so they don’t get distracted by me. “Jarvis tell the others to meet me outside.”  
“Yes sir, would you like me to tell them what is occurring?”  
“No let them be surprised.”  
I turn my attention back to the two drunks who were standing outside now with their heads raised to the sky, Loki was shouting to Heimdall while Natasha was looking serious like she was about to go to war.  
“I don’t think it’s working Loki, maybe you did something to make him mad.”  
“The basterds just being prissy! All I did was put itching powder in a few choice places and switch his sword with a fake.”  
“What? Why would you do that?” Natasha asked giggling.  
“Because he stole the attention of my pet.”  
“Really? That git! What kind of pet was it?”  
“A cat.”  
“You had a pet cat as a kid?”  
“Well he was imaginary.”  
With that Natasha fell to the ground consumed with laughter. This prompted Loki to start laughing so much he fell to the ground as well. I turned around hearing the laughter of the other Avenger behind me.  
“We should totally be videotaping this!” Barton says coming to stand behind me. He pulls out his phone and starts to video the two idoits rolling on the ground laughing their heads off.  
Loki hears us and looks over nudging Natasha, “Look it’s Tony and the other baffoons.”  
“Hey that’s offensive Loki!” I say with a stern look on my face.  
“Keep telling yourself that my dear.” He replies with a grin.  
Natasha and him start whispering back and forth in another language.   
“This can’t be good,” I whisper to Barton.  
“No and from what I can hear I think they just said your name, yep they defiantly just said your name, you’re in trouble.”  
Loki crawls over to me, he wraps his arms around my legs and sits on my feet, “Toony, do you love me? I love you Toooony. Get down here and let me show just how much I love you!”  
“Yah this isn’t good, come on Loki time for bed you’re done.” I say picking him up bridal style.  
“NNNOOOO Natasha help me!” He screams wriggle around in my grip.  
“Fine you know what here.” I drop him done on his ass. When I let him go is when Natasha decided to pounce and pin me to the ground by sitting on me, straddling my waist, while yelling at me in another language. Wait is that Norse? Son of a bitch taught Natasha Norse when I’ve been begging to learn it!  
“BARTON GET HER OFF ME!!!” I yell trying to dislodge her.  
Barton to busy filming what was going on at the time, didn’t do shit to help me. Rogers was the one who eventually came to my aid, yanking Natasha off. Loki crawled over and then proceeded to try and have sex with me then and there. “OKAY THAT’S IT!” I pin Loki down and then pick him up slinging him over my shoulder. “Loki’s done for the night, and nobody give him any more drinks till I okay it!”  
I take Loki kicking and screaming to his room and throw him down onto his bed. I left him there, crying about how I didn’t love him and went back downstairs to see what was going on with Natasha. When I got there Barton was the one on the ground with Natasha in his lap, though this time they were trying to swallow each other’s tongue. Though unlike with me and Loki, Barton seemed to be greatly enjoying it. Bruce had taken over with the camera.  
“Loki and Natasha aren’t allowed to be drunk together, this night could have been much worse.”  
“Come on Stark your just mad that you had to put Loki to bed and the first time he said he loved you was when he was drunk!” Barton said finally coming up for air.  
“Barton your first kiss with Natasha and she’s flat out drunk.”  
“Hey no fair shut up!”  
“Go back to your red head!”  
With that Natasha once again reclaimed his attention.  
“Okay guys I’m going to go calm Loki down. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Don’t have too much fun calming him down!” Bruce says sending a wink my way.  
“Shut up Bruce.”  
I walk back into Loki’s room to him bawling his eyes out. “Loki come here.”  
“NO.”  
I walk over to the bed and pull him against me, but he pulls away from me. “What’s wrong Loki?”  
“I say that I love you! And I want to show you in front of how your friends how much I do, but you just push me away. What’s wrong with me I should know *hiccup* better, I’m a bloody monster nobody *Hiccup* loves me. And why would they? *Hiccup*”  
“Loki I love you but there’s a time and a place for what you wanted and right in front of everybody isn’t a good time or place for that.”  
“But I love you.”  
“But we are not going to have sex in front of everyone Loki, when you’re sober your see the reason behind it and your feel like an ass for trying.”   
“No your mine and I want to make sure they all know it! Especially that *Hiccup* Banner!”  
“Loki calm down, your just drunk and don’t realize everything you’re doing or saying, just go to bed.”  
“NO”  
“Yes Loki, you need to go to bed, you need to sleep as much of this off as possible. You don’t want a terrible hangover do you?”  
“no”  
“Then it’s settled Bed Time for Loki.”  
“Fine.” He grumbles, allowing me to get him under the covers and comfortable before he passes out cold.  
“Damn, Jarvis remind me that the next time Loki is drunk just to leave him the hell alone and watch live fed from another location.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Oh and wake me up when Loki is awake so I can take care of him he is going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow since he’s been drinking with Natasha.”  
“Of course sir, anything else?”  
“No I think that’s good.”  
I get ready for bed and slide in next to my wonderfully passed out god of mischief.


	16. chapter16

Chapter 16  
Tony POV  
I wake up to hear Loki make his way to the bathroom in a hurry. I jump out of bed and rush in behind him, getting a glass of water and handing it to him when he was done puking his guts up. He rinses out his mouth then takes a long drink, slamming the glass down on the counter and sulking back into the room.   
“Loki?” I ask softly not wanted to bother him to much if he had a headache.  
“Leave me alone Stark, surely I am just a burden to you, I wouldn’t want to waste your time.” He gets in bed and turns away from me.  
I walk over to him and sit down, look at his face I could see the hurt. “What’s wrong Loki?”  
“You’re ashamed of me.”  
“What would make you think that Loks? I’m not ashamed of you, I love you.”  
“Sure couldn’t say it in front of your fellow Avengers.”  
“Loki, I was not going to profess my love to you while you were drunk. When I told you I wanted to make sure you would clearly be able to remember it! Not have it as a blurry memory from a night of getting drunk with Natasha!”  
“I don’t want to talk about it Stark, just leave me alone.”  
I sigh and get up to leave, “Just in case you get tired of being alone I will be there for when you want to talk. Just ask Jarvis where I am.” With that I walked away deciding that it was some time for a day in the lab.  
LOKI POV  
I walk downstairs several hours later. This late in the day I hope no one is in the kitchen. From my idiotic mistake last night I didn’t want to run into anyone. I wouldn’t have left my room, but I was getting quite hungry. I walk into the kitchen and go straight to the fridge, ignoring the presence of Barton, Ramanoff, Banner, and Rogers. I turn around to see Ramanoff sending me an apologetic smile and the others had sheepish grins on their faces. I continue my ignoring them to finish the making of my lunch so I could leave. I grab a bag of chips and leave the room, walking straight for my room.   
“Loki.” I hear Natasha call out from behind me.  
I sigh softly turning around giving her a look that clearly said now-was-not-the-time.  
“Loki I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have got you to drink with me, I had no idea what kind of drunk you are..” At that her face went slightly pink with embarrassment.   
I groan, “Please tell me I didn’t do anything else besides pronounce my love for Stark.”  
“Um no not that I can remember, why?”  
“Good and no reason.”  
“Is this why Thor told us you don’t drink a whole lot?”  
“Yes, the last time I got drunk, I ended up a mother.”  
“You mean father?”  
“No I mean a mother.”  
“I must hear this story.”  
“Another time, just remember that I am a shapeshifter.”  
“Ah, so the horse child myth is true?”  
“Having the child yes, the story itself no.”  
“So what really happened?”  
“Another time Ms. Ramanoff.” With that I turned back around and made it back to my room.  
*Later that day*  
TONY POV  
“GO AWAY” a vase smashes into the door beside my head.  
“LOKI WHY WONT YOU JUST TALK TO ME ABOUT IT.”  
“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO YOU ASS, NOW LEAVE MY SIGHT!”  
I huff and close the door, it has been two days since Loki and Ramanoff had gotten drunk together and Loki pronounced his love for me. And so far the only person he will talk to is Ramanoff. They sit in that room and sulk about what they did for most of the day, only venturing out for food. I was done to I banned Natasha from the room, telling her to go and get together with Baron all ready and leave my love life alone. This of course was a terrible mistake. Now not only am I getting the cold shoulder but now I am getting stuff thrown at me while he screams his fucking head off.  
I slide down the wall and sit there, deciding not to get back up. Waiting for Loki to get up and come out.  
*2 days later*  
It was a stale mate, Loki wouldn’t come out of his room and I haven’t left from the door. Every now and then we would have screaming matches from the opposite sides of the door, other times we would have heart to heart talks. Loki wasn’t eating so neither was I. The others got so worried that they started bringing food that neither of us ate.   
*Next day*  
LOKI POV  
I am done, I’m hungry and all of this is just ridiculous. Stark said he loved me right? Just not when I wanted it. He seemed ashamed of me that night, but that was because I was being an idiot. The man didn’t mean anything by it. I loved him. So why couldn’t I just push past these feelings of doubt that he didn’t return my love? Because I’m a monster and no one can love a monster. Didn’t I tell him this? Along with Ms. Ramanoff. They both told me I was being an idiot. I was I know it. I just can’t get past all those years of being taught that a frost giant was a monster. I think of how much I accepted my mother’s love, I never question it. Why should I question the love of the man who has done nothing but help me?  
I sigh and open the door, a sleeping Tony falls to the floor banging his head.  
“What the hell! Wait Loki!” He jumps up and takes me into his arms. “I’m so sorry Loki, I didn’t mean to upset you so much! I just want you to know that, I love you I don’t care how much you hate me now, I love you.”  
“Tony, I don’t hate you. I’ve just had trouble getting past the fact that all my life I was taught that frost giants, what I am, can’t feel love and can’t be loved.”  
“Loki you are not a monster! I will kill anyone who tries and tell you that! You are just like Natasha, Barton, Me, and Banner. On the path of redemption.” He had taken my face in his hands, so I lean into them, feeling the love his man held for me. Maybe just maybe I could believe that I wasn’t a monster, that I could be better and make up for my past mistakes. My best hope stands before me, my only hope really, that I can redeem myself and change my ways for the better.  
NOTE  
Sorry for all the feels these past two chapters! Pranking wars shall be beginning soon! Pick your side people and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	17. chapter17

As to explain my note at the end of the last chapter. I love it when I have vocal readers! It really inspires me to write more. So to help get feedback I am starting the pranking wars. You pick a side and send in pranks that I will post in the story. You will also be scoring who one in that chapter from the pranks they pull. Remember I love to hear you thoughts and feedback along with any ideas! You will be givin credit for anything posted that you send in. LET THE GAMES BEGIN  
Chapter 17  
LOKI POV  
“I’m bored.” Tony complains for the fifth time today.  
“Me too,” come the follow up from both Banner and Barton.  
“You know what Thor and I used to do when we were bored?” I say a smile finding its way onto my lips.  
“What?” Tony asks with a scared look finding its way onto his face.  
“Pranking wars, we would prank each other and other people. Whoever or got caught by mother first lost.”  
“Yah but who would we be trying to hide from?”  
“Pepper of course.”  
“We aren’t actually going to do this are we?” Barton asks a grin on his face.  
“Yes, yes we are.” Banner says with a smirk I could be proud of.  
“Men ready yourselves you are about to play against the mast of pranking, I have never lost a pranking war in my life and don’t intend to begin to now. There will be no giving up, no backing down. You have started this war and you shall forever remember it with fear in your hearts of ever beginning one with the god of mischief again!”   
“Loki really did you have to do that?”  
“Yes it was completely necessary, how would it be as entertaining for my fangirls if I didn’t?”  
“Loki none of your scary as hell fangirls are here.”  
“You don’t know that, like you said those girls are scary as hell, you don’t know where they are and what they are doing! I would much rather be slung around by the hulk again then be stuck in their clutches I mean what the hell would they do to me when they got their hands on my sexy body? Besides this is all probably going on youtube.”  
“Yah probably. I mean who wouldn’t want to see us going at it in a pranking war I mean this could be the next number one tv show.”  
“We should have our own tv show shouldn’t we, ooo we can call it ‘Loki and his band of idiots’!”  
“No, just no.”


	18. NOTE

So I found an anime called Sword Art Online and am now additcted to it.... This means I have been neglecting this story... Sorry about that. I should have a new chapter up within the next few days. I am having trouble putting together pranks that I want to pull on people. I also tend to forget to update the story on this site so if you want quicker updates you can go to Fanfiction my name is the same there lokiwifewinchester. I also have another account on Wattpad with the same name. That one has a couple other stories for you malac fans. I am currently working on getting those uploaded to this site but havnt gotten around to it. there is also a story called Loki's Son on both of those sites that I have up. Thanks for your continued support -lokiwifewinchester.


End file.
